


what is this, a monster for ants???

by Milkynubs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Dad Sans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is worried his children will explode if he touches them (not literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is this, a monster for ants???

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these cute kittens...](https://youtube.com/watch?v=LnUdZMcgXo4)
> 
> the babies are like. bunny/cat/skeleton hybrids

Sans didn't want to be a father, simply because the pressure to be a good one was too much for him, and he didn't think he deserved the opportunity. He nearly fainted when he found out his mate was carrying a litter of his, but he became determined to try to be the best dad he could be.

Their birth happened much too soon; right on schedule, but before Sans could finish his next 6 books on parenting. It was terrifying, to gain such a responsibility when he was nowhere near ready—he would _never_ be ready—but also so very magical (literally and figuratively) to see the life that was made from the love of him and his mate.

There were five (oh god he can't even take care of _one_ ) fuzzy little monsters, each with little traits from him; bone-like horns, partial or full exoskeletons, skull-like faces, such beautiful little blends of their parents.

He cried.

It's been about a week since then, and the little guys' eyes are still closed. He's barely held them, and refused to let them sleep in bed for fear of accidentally crushing them (despite it being impossible; Sans isn't too heavy, he has lots of gaps, the babies are pretty tough and they like to sleep protected by a parent). Eventually his mate expressed a fear that they may not recognize him as their father if he doesn't bond with them.

He was almost okay with that.

It's not that he doesn't care. He cares a lot! He watches them constantly, barely sleeping to make sure they're always okay, he gives them gentle touches and talks to them quietly, but he doesn't trust himself with them. But he knew he'd regret it if they didn't recognize him as "dad", so he'd start to try a little harder.

Later. Later he would try harder.

His mate is cuddled up with the big pile of fluff in the crib (e is small enough to fit in it) while he "watches TV" (it's just on for background noise while he lovingly regards his little family). At one point, his mate awakens, stretches, and hops out of the crib to grab a snack, making a quick offer of "Want anything?" to which he responds "nah thanks".

Not long after, one of the babies wakes up, too, sniffing the area and looking confused. He recognizes them as Arial, the powder-blue skull-bunny with a long boney tail ending in magic flame. They start to crawl on wobbly limbs.

Then the crying happens.

_Myuu, myuuu, myu…_

Oh no. He's alone with a crying baby. Fortunately their siblings seem unconcerned.

They keep clumsily crawling around, stumbling, seemingly searching for mommy, and Sans has no clue what to do. He can't calm them, they're looking for their mother, not a stranger! He can only stare and sweat, and doesn't notice his mate returning until e approaches the crib, picks up Arial and plops them in his hands. E guides his hands to hold their little head to his sternum, where they calm down at the feeling of their daddy's magic.

He looks at his mate, giving em an ecstatic smile while e looks like e's thinking, "I told you so."

Oh my god.

He's a _dad!!!_


End file.
